


You're Not Alone In This

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol, still reeling from what happened w/The Saviors seeks solace and comfort in Michonne's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone In This

You're Not Alone In This

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Carol, still reeling from what happened w/The Saviors seeks solace and comfort in Michonne's arms_

 


End file.
